


Alternative

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Raven is just a regular orphaned teen girl however one day she finds something out that will change her whole world.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!Warning! This story will follow from LiS: before the storm story line then cross over to LiS but Max wont be in it as the main character, Sorry! all Max-fans! " Warning over!





	Alternative

**Name: Raven Crow  
** **Age: 17  
** **Gender: Girl  
Horoscope: Leo**  
**Eye color: Silver blue  
Hairstyle: Bright pink (dyed) Cut so it just graces shoulders with a messy fringe.**  
**Fashion sense: Anything cute and edgy in a Tomboyish way.**  
**Personality: Curious, Helpful and different.**  
**Spirit Animal: The Crow**

 **About: Raven is a mystery beyond her helpful and curious demeanor and always seems to know more about you or an event then you yourself.**  
**She can be both serious and easygoing and her assertive calmness often ticks others of despite that she strives to be a good friend and overall person.**  
**She is not with out secret's either thou and guards her shameful past closely preferring to be a mystery for the masses.**

**Powers: Clairvoyance /Second sight  
  
Raven possesses a sensitive nature that allows her to "Read others" or sometimes see or feel events before they even happen Basically precognition but not in the flashy kind of way, she can't control what she sees or when she sees them future event's. She can read others moods and intentions way better than most and calculate her targets next move however only so long as there is strong emotions behind said actions like joy or anger. **

 


End file.
